List of National Finals and Internal Selections carried out by Tindra
This is a list of the national selections and internal selections carried out by Tindra. She had lots of better things to do but she's gonna do it anyway! This is a work in progress. Asiavision 1: Thaivision 2559 Asiavision 1 was Tindra's first contest, and she held a national final consisting of six songs. The national final was called Thaivision 2559. Voting method Anyone - participant or non participant - had two votes to give to their two favorites. Entries The ties were broken in favor of which of the two ballots the vote was placed. In the contest Thailand placed 5th in the jury vote with 82 points (tied with Mongolia), and 9th in the televote with 60 points, accumulating a total of 142 points and finishing 8th overall. Eslariavision 1: Laulu Fête 2017 Tindra, along with Collins, had created the fictional nation of Frestonia prior to the first Eslaria Song Contest, and claimed the country together. The real-world countries they were allowed to select entries from were Estonia, France and Thailand. The national final was held at Useless-Frestoniafacts and was hosted by Jüri Pootsmann, the emperor-president of Frestonia. The national final started on 26 December 2016 and ended on 4 January 2017. Voting method The voting was 100% televote, allowing anyone to vote for their three favorite entries. Entries The first three entries came from the Honlouse province of Frestonia (mainly French ethnically), entries 4-6 came from the Poot province (mainly Frestonians, but with a sizeable Thai minority and a large ethnic diversity), and entries 7-9 came from the largest province Vana-Freesti (Old Frestonia), which is mainly ethnic Frestonians and Estonians. In the contest Frestonia placed 15th overall - Tindra's worst ever contest result. Terra Nova Song Contest 1: Karjuman Erge Tindra created the nation of Karjumaa in the first Terra Nova Song Contest. The random country Karjumaa could select entries from was Armenia. The national final, Karjuman Erge (Karjuman song) was hosted by Sirusho in the Karen Demirchyan Complex in the capital of Everywanna. The national final started on 3 February 2017 and closed on 10 February 2017. Voting method Anyone could vote for their first and second favorite entries. The winning entry received votes from every voter. Entries In the contest Karjumaa placed 7th in the jury vote with 76 points and 3rd in the televote with 89 points, accumulating a total of 165 points and finishing 4th overall. Spacerockvision: Nememememesisvision/O Memeodie Pentru Spacerockvision Entries Eurovision Second Chance: Tumblr Vidbir It was a mess. Tayanna won. Africavision 1: A Song For Nigeria Voting system Final In the final, people awarded 12 points to their favorite, and 6 points to their second favorite. Superfinal Voters could vote for their one favorite. Final Since "Marry Me", "Zuga" and "Orente" received the same amount of points, an emergency superfinal was held. Superfinal SHiiKANE received 80% of the votes and won the superfinal, they placed 12th in the first Africavision Song Contest in Cape Town, South Africa. Tumblr Bundesvision 2 Alice Merton was internally selected to represent Berlin with "No Roots" at the second Bundesvision Song Contest. She finished second with 211 points, one point less than the winner. Språkvision 1: Наша Песня Tindra was Russia in the first Språkvision Song Contest. The national final was hosted by Nyusha and Alsou in Kazan, Tatarstan. Voting system Voters award 12, 10 and 8 points to their top three. Entries Tmblrvision Song Contest 2: Tmblrbachennya Tmblrbachennya, the national final of Ukraine in the second Tmblrvision Song Contest, consisted of two semi finals with eight songs each, and the national final was hosted in Odessa, Odessa oblast. The inofficial hosts were O. Torvald, and songs by them were played as the intro of all the recaps. Voting system Semi finals Voters award 12, 10, and 8 points to their top three. Final Voters award 12, 10, 7, 4 and 1 points to their top five. Semi final 1 ¹=Kalyna is a kind of tree with red berries. Alyosha, Monatik and The Hardkiss qualified for the final. Semi final 2 Oh, and if you thought she wasn't salty about Krujit flopping hard in this national final and then (deservedly) winning Gaiasong 1 you're wrong. Grand final The Hardkiss placed 13th out of 53 competing entries with "Antarktyda", receiving 12 points from Hungary and Moldova and placing 10th in the jury vote, but only placing 14th in the televote. Amerivision Song Contest 2: No Sabemos Tindra claimed Mexico in the second Amerivision Song Contest, and held a national final consisting of five songs, three of which received the same score and qualified to a superfinal. The national final was hosted by cultural icon Dora the Explorer. Voting system Voting for your favorite (final). Rating each song from 0 to 10 (superfinal). Entries Final Superfinal: Ayúdanos The superfinal was called help us, because Mexico definitely needed help. Mexico finished fourth in the jury vote, but only 14th in the televote, managing to finish 9th overall with 165 points. Francevision Song Contest 1 Colours in the Street were internally selected to represent Nouvelle-Aquitaine, and finished eighth with 102 points. Asiavision 2: Thaivision 2560 Tindra made the questionable decision to claim Thailand again in the second edition of Asiavision, and this national final consisted of ten songs. Voting method Anyone could rate the songs from -20 points (worst) to 50 points (best) Entries In the contest Thailand finished 8th in the jury vote with 72 points, and 22nd in the televote with 28 points, finishing 16th overall (Tindra's lowest placing to date, along with Gaiasong 1) with 106 points. LGBTvision 1 July Jones was internally selected to represent Potassium, and finished 7th overall. Juniorvision Song Contest 1 Tindra claimed Belarus in the first Juniorvision Song Contest and internally selected Maria Zhylina with her song "Vyšej", which was the first song in a Europal contest to be performed in the Belarusian language. Masha finished 8th in the televote and 1st in the televote (along with winner Ukraine), and received a total of 161 points, in a tie with Sweden, which was broken in Sweden's favor due to them receiving a higher jury score, placing Belarus 4th overall. Gaiasong 1 Laleh was internally selected to represent Sweden with "Bara Få Va Mig Själv". She placed 16th overall, receiving 12 points from Japan. Oblastvision 1 Odessa Jamala was internally selected to represent her oblast of residence with "Zamanyly". Jamala finished second in the jury vote, and first in the televote, placing second overall, with 106 points. Chernivtsi Chernivtsi Is Indecisive Sonya placed 4th overall, receiving 82 points. Eslariavision Song Contest 2: Iyimseri Tähti Tindra claimed the country of Iyimseri, a country which could select entries from Estonia, Turkey, and Algeria. The national final was hosted in the capital of Avalehti by Alexander Tobolskiy, who hosted the national final of Provitsaya as well (and who is going to host as many national finals as possible despite attack from the Marlonian delegation). Voting method Anyone can rate entries from 0 (worst) to 100 (best). Entries Spacerockvision 2: Nemememesisvision 2018/O Memeodie Pentru Spacerockvision Tindra claimed the spacerock 128 Nemesis once again.The host was Alexander Tobolskiy, and Marvin the pessimistic robot (who hosted Nemesis' national final last year, along with a Babel fish). Entries *according to the most liked translation on LyricsTranslate Selection of entries The entries were selected by a special committee of robots and humans, and supervised by the president of Nemesis. The main languages of the Spacerock are binary code, Romanian (Moldovan accent) and Esperanto, but no entries in these languages were received. Every song is supposed to define an element important to Nemetian culture and ideology (and some others got through - like Biažy showing traditional Belarusian Kupalle which has very little to do with anything on Nemesis as they don't experience midsummer like people on the Northern hemisphere on Earth). The president has stated that the song that most embodies the spirit of Nemesis is "Antilopa" with Tita, referencing its deep meaning and artistic style. Incidents Alexander Tobolskiy lost his voice and couldn't speak for the entire show, and Marvin just straight out refused to vote. There were some malfunctions in the scoreboard, but they were fixed. The microphones used by Alau when performing "Welcome to Kazakhstan" during the recaps in the results were broken, creating a terrible noise. The same thing happened to Tita when the top 5 songs were replayed at the end. Elaine Martins was in the lead for most of the results, but after four countries voting Naviband and Alau had caught up, with 339 and 338 points respectively to her 340. At the penultimate set of votes Naviband passed Elaine, with 434 points to her 432, and won. Oblastvision 2 At the second Oblastvision Song Contest, Tindra claimed Zaporizhia and internally selected Alyosha with "Kalyna", which she previously had in her Tmblrvision national final, just like her previous Oblastvision entries. Oblastvision 3 Tindra claimed Kyiv and internally selected Illaria to represent Kyiv. People voted by rating each song from 0 to 10. Results Juniorvision Song Contest 2 Tindra claimed Ukraine and held a national final consisting of three songs. People had one vote to give to their favorite. Eurovision 2nd Chance 2 Tindra claimed Ukraine along with Drac and Katie again. They hand picked their favorite entries, and are holding a national final consisting of 50% jury votes and 50% televotes. The winner will represent Ukraine. Oblastvision 4: Jackdaw Fiesta Tindra claimed Ivano-Frankivsk oblast in the fourth edition of the Oblastvision Song Contest and held a national final called Jackdaw Fiesta, referring to the jackdaw on Ivano-Frankivsk's flag. People vote by rating the songs from 0 to 10. Superfinal However, due to the low amount of votes received, the delegation of the oblast decided to hold a superfinal consisting of the top 3 entries. The reason for the top three advancing to the superfinal were that two - "Zachekaj" and "Zemlya" were tied for first place and the third place "Tvoyi hrikhy" was only one point behind. In the superfinal people had one vote to give to their favorite. Gaiasong 2: d e s t i n a z i o n e g a i a s o n g Tindra claimed Italy and held a national selection with nine songs, anyone could vote, and voting was done by rating every song from 0 (worst) to 100 (best). Oblastvision X: Shows up 35 minutes late with the car key Tindra was randomly assigned Kharkiv oblast and held a national selection with 5 songs. Voters rated every entry from 0 o 10.Due to a tie in the first round a superfinal was created. Final Superfinal: Kharkiv has not yet perished Tmblrvision 3: Dzie spiavajuć viatry Tindra claimed Belarus and held a national selection called "Dzie spiavajuć viatry" (English: "Where the winds sing"). The national final consisted of twelve songs (sorry) and the song reveal was hosted by Alexander Tobolskiy and Matsei Lukyanenka in front of a greenscreen in Minsk showing scenery and footage from the country. The national final was hosted in two languages - English and Belarusian. Juniorvision Song Contest 3: South Korea Tindra claimed South Korea for the third edition of the Juniorvision Song Contest, and held a national final consisting of six songs. People were asked to vote rating every song individually from 1 (worst) to 10 (best). "Egoist" performed by then 16 year-old Olivia Hye and her supporting rapper won the rights to represent South Korea and performed in the second position. Terra Nova Song Contest 2: Concursul Muzical Ascanica Tindra created the fictional country of ''Ascenyte ''for the second edition of the Terra Nova Song Contest, and the borrowing country received was Romania. Six songs were shortlisted and people could vote by rating them from 0 (worst) to 100 (best). The national final was, of course, hosted by Alexander live from the country's capital Port Jiwoo. Oblastvision 8 Gaiasong 3: Bielaruski Chaos Tindra claimed Belarus and hosted a national final with ten songs, but only two songs were revealed daily. Every day, new hosts presented the songs from a new location in Belarus alongside two hints for tomorrow's songs. Voting is done by rating the songs from 0 to 10. The two songs with the highest averages advanced to a superfinal, where people had one vote to give to their favorite. Episode list A lot of internal selections took place. You know how it is. Tmblrvision 2019: Ciekły plastik for Poland First round First superfinal Second superfinal Gaiasong 4: Chto za pesnya? for Russia Category:Lists